


Jagged (the slut is mine) (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, D/s, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些事情不需要纪念，一些事情最好埋在心里。战争中有时候太过恐怖，仅剩的安慰唯有一间破屋，四面冷墙，还有那能让他忘记现实的男人</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged (the slut is mine) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jagged (the slut is mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47417) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**雕刻（你是我的）**

 

 

Title: Jagged ( _the slut is mine_ )

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/>  ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Words: ~3,400

Date: March 2007

 

Warnings:

D/s, bondage, knifeplay/bloodplay, breathplay

 

Summary:

Some things don't require an anniversary. Some things are best left hidden. Some things are so awful in wartime that the only relief to be found is a hollow cottage with thin walls and a man who can make him forget.

 

Notes:

Written for daily_deviant's March '07 prompt of "knives," which also provided a very welcome opportunity for me to write an accompanying piece of erotica for the amazing art that Lizardspots created for me at **merry_smutmas** last year. Lizard has graciously allowed me to host the art here with the story. Thanks to busaikko for the beta work on _Jagged_ , and many thanks to Lizard for granting me permission to play with her work for this. The text of the note (and on Remus, woo) belongs to her. :)

 

merry_smutmas：

<http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas/144021.html>

 

A/N：

Thanks to Sycophant Hex for making this story the May 2007 Featured Story at Eros & Sappho!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/jagged.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Hi Doris,

 

Thanks for your message! Yes, of course, I'd be happy to have you translate those two stories into Chinese. I'm glad you're enjoying reading Snupin!

 

_"And for sure I will have the author name, the original English link to your site on the top of the translation. For those Great storyboards the only way to see is click your site. I will give you the link where I post my translation, plus a copy of it then you can post on your site if you would like to._ "

 

Yes, please, to all of that! Thanks again. :)

 

Best,

Snegurochka

 

 

插图：

**Title:** Fama Annus Sulum

**Artist:** lizardspots（<http://lizardspots.livejournal.com>）

**Pairing:** Snape/Lupin

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** Reposting an old picture from the Merry Smutmas fest in [December 2006](http://community.livejournal.com/merry_smutmas/144021.html). :D

 

<http://lizardspots.dreamwidth.org/6191.html>

 

插图连接授权：

 

Re: May I link your fanarts to my translation?

发件人：  Lizard Spots (lizardspots at gmail.com) 

发送时间： 2009年12月1日 17:43:19

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk at hotmail.com)

 

Hello!

 

I am very honoured that you want to link to my fanart. :D Snegurochka Lee is a fantastic writer, and I had a lot of fun working with her on collaborations of fic/art. You have my permission to link to my art for any future translations you do, as well. Please make sure you include a link to my livejournal: <http://lizardspots.livejournal.com>  as that is where all my art can be found.

 

Take care, best wishes!

 

Love,

Lizard xx

 

 

摘要：

一些事情不需要纪念，一些事情最好埋在心里。战争中有时候太过恐怖，仅剩的安慰唯有一间破屋，四面冷墙，还有那能让他忘记现实的男人

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，故事附有情节串联图，请点击原文地址查看

   Fama Annus Sulum （NC-17, knifeplay, bondage, D/s, bloodplay） by Lizardspots

   Lizardspots： <http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/profile>

2，内容包含捆绑悬吊，人为窒息、尖刀以及伤害身体的血腥，羞辱性暗示，放弃自我，不适者慎入！！

3，没有刻意避免粗俗

 

 

 

=== Jagged ( _the slut is mine_ ) 雕刻（你是我的）===

 

 

 

***

 

_每年都一样：我发出邀请。你独自过来。我们上床。你孑然离开。_

_我沉沉睡去。_

_今年会有所改变。今年，我要让你变成我的。_

 

***

 

羊皮纸在Remus指间发出冰冷而清脆的响动，随着他颤抖的双手轻轻摇晃。邀约如期而至。再一次。

 

_似乎，又多挣了一年。_

_晚上7_ _点，老地方。_

_不许迟到。_

_SS_

 

所谓老地方，是一间破屋，四壁漏风，那比起邻居们看到两个男人在里面鬼混更糟糕。Remus心想，最好不知道他们身在何处，最好连想都不要想。

 

他把羊皮纸对折再对折，小心翼翼收藏进口袋，然后在斗篷上飞快蹭了蹭沾染淡淡墨迹的手指。又熬过一年。又一年战火连天生灵涂炭，疑心四起杀机暗藏。又一年，对身为狼人的他来说，除了满月高悬时小孩子们满腔热血散发出的诱惑和悸动，以及月光下看到自己之后那惊恐万状扭曲变形的面容，其他所有都似乎不曾存在般模糊暗淡。

 

一些事情不需要纪念。

 

一些事情最好埋在心里。

 

战争中有时候太过恐怖，仅剩的安慰唯有一间破屋，四面冷墙，还有那能让他忘记现实的男人。

 

***

 

和往常一样，Remus到早了。

 

他被冻得够呛。这个约会永远都订在寒风刺骨的冬夜，并且已经持续了很多年，他甚至不敢想要换个时间。他不愿意做 _任何_ 改变。

 

第一次就是冬夜，他回忆。激烈到前所未有的约会，言辞水火不容并没有导致魔杖相向，而是 _刀_ ，尖利，惩罚，令人震惊，撕裂皮肉，从痛苦中榨取意想不到的欢愉。当时Remus全身痉挛地高潮了，喷薄而出，却没有让他好过，血顺着胸口，淌过他的阴茎，那景象让人觉得恶心。他精疲力竭，本来就应该如此，同时被捆绑吊起来的部位也酸痛难当。不过等他亲眼目睹了信仰的坍塌理智的崩溃灵魂的消亡，他发现，刀锋啃咬肌骨的痛完全是一种解脱。

 

因此，既然那会儿是冬季，Snape以后传来的字条也就好像认定了似的，年复一年，仿若古旧却无比精准的挂钟。

 

Remus点燃烟斗深吸一口，镇静下来，靠上粗糙的墙壁，盯着慢慢升腾的烟雾，忍不住把围巾又裹严实了些。不够紧，他心想，不过还有的是时间做这些。只要再等一会儿。

 

披着斗篷的身影靠近，Remus一惊，淡淡的白色气体自他唇间打着转儿流泻而出。他静静看着，心跳加速。意料之中地再度等了这么久，他却几乎无法对自己承认究竟有多么渴望。

 

***

 

Snape根本不看他，从来不。Snape只是径直走过他身边，足以让Remus发抖地大步流星，然后一把推开门。

 

“进来。”他命令，声音低沉，只有Remus能听到，于是他急匆匆熄灭烟斗。

 

***

 

_你从来都这么没规矩。我急不可待的小淫娃，总想看着我，要不然就是把我挡在外面偷个吻。我打开门，站在屋里叫你。过去的一年你明显变懒了。我必须好好纠正才行。_

_我要打碎你，一片不留。_

 

***

 

走进房间，Snape转身面对他，眼神炽热，发丝垂在脸侧，落下淡淡的阴影。Remus在门口踌躇了一下，怀疑今晚会不会有什么特别节目，比如温柔些，快乐些，或者不那么生硬粗鲁。他无法确定自己想要什么，鉴于和Snape之间交流更多的是做而不是说，他永远都猜不透，确切来讲，那才是Snape想要的。

 

好吧，至少还没到这地步。一旦事情开始，一旦阴冷的房间被他们身体中迸发的热量温暖，周围的空气在暧昧中撞出火花，就算是冷漠自制如Snape，也无法再抑住冲破胸膛的呻吟， _到那时_ Remus自然会知道Snape究竟渴望什么。

 

脑中盘旋着即将到来的招待，耳中听到自己的乞求，肌肤呼唤着利器贴近的冰凉，Remus恍恍惚惚，在意识到自己犯了大忌前已然解下围巾。

 

他还没有被允许脱衣服。

 

***

 

_我眼看着你在我面前公然反抗命令。真够生涩的啊，说说，Greyback_ _是不是现在让你管事了？你已经有理由能自己做主了么？_

_我点头，算作允许你脱衣服，你忙不迭服从了。但我不会让你逃脱惩罚。_

 

***

 

被修长有力的手指紧紧捏住喉咙，Remus呛了口气，恐惧（或者是期待）着自己会不会就此终结。Snape一言不发，还不到时候，晚点儿他们会聊聊的，Remus明白，只有当黑发男人决定Remus已经充分认识到错误并且真心悔过，他才能得到Snape的阴茎作为奖励；只有当Snape自己欲望勃发，否则他不会停下无止境的辱骂。

 

还不到时候。

 

现在，他只是阴沉地瞪着Remus，面容因愤怒而扭曲，手指微弯，绝佳控制着Remus的呼吸。对Snape而言，现在杀掉自己未免太早了，Remus随着意识渐渐模糊，有一搭无一搭在心里说。毕竟，以前也有过接近边缘的情况，比如Snape精力不集中，比如此时此刻，刀刃擦过Remus颈间的动脉。但从没有如此接近，也没有如此匆忙。

 

Remus闭上眼，向后仰头，在睡意朦胧中恣意游荡。眼前斑斓的光晕似乎强烈起来，周围的噪音也越来越远。他感到血液以一种截然不同的汹涌冲遍四肢百骸，茫然地挺起身子，随即他意识到，Snape正用另一只手攥住他的阴茎，力道一点儿不比他脖子上逊色。在五指的作用下，他瞬间硬起来，头晕目眩，呼吸困难，无法宣泄的压抑开始隐隐作痛。

 

Snape最终放开手的时候，Remus大脑一片空白，挣扎着，深深、深深吸了口气，胸膛上下起伏。他睁开眼睛。

 

“准备好了么？”Snape带着浓厚的情欲，Remus不诚实地点点头。

 

***

 

_我夺走你的呼吸，因为你不配。_

_我绑住你的手，提醒你是困在笼中的野兽。_

_我让你血流如注，因为我可以，更因为是你求我。_

_那缓慢，简单的颔首，尽在不言中。_

 

***

 

Remus一丝不挂，欲望挺立着，气喘吁吁。地板冰凉麻木，他的肩膀酸痛不已。此刻固定在屋顶，带有滑轮的绳索将他手臂高高吊在头顶，脚掌勉强可以够到地面；随着Snape魔杖轻舞，Remus只能脚尖点地了，甚至有时候就那么挂在半空，尽管这种姿势他坚持不了多久，而且Snape完全清楚。

 

Snape把斗篷丢到地上，挽起袖子，不慌不忙在Remus低垂的目光中进行准备工作。他并没有被允许观摩，可还是看了，如果被抓个现行也未尝不可，毕竟，惩罚刚好是他所希望的。

 

黑发男人的一切都那么强烈：手臂结实的肌肉，下巴冷峻的线条，还有厚底靴。他浑身散发着无比的力量，Remus为之迷醉。那不像Greyback的权力欲，甚至不同于Voldemort的统治；这样说绝非夸张，更不是因为对Snape的恐惧或者他的酷刑或者他狂暴的脾气，而是发自内心顺服，小心谨慎支配，以及，保护。

 

Remus曾经见过他失去控制，在这屋子外面，Snape冲Sirius咆哮，对Albus抱怨，耿耿于怀地嫉恨Harry。Remus知道男人能扛得住，这也令每年的今天，他所有那些经过深思熟虑的操作显得更加有效。

 

Remus明白Snape只为他一人这麽做。

 

Remus惊讶于自己对屈从的渴望，特别是当他在两人之间有了一定权力的时候。这所房子中他的权力是完全放弃抵抗，绝对信任Snape，交托自己的所有欢愉以及整个灵魂。

 

散乱的发丝落在脸上，他偷眼观察，Snape随意从角落里拽了把椅子，一屁股坐下，双腿大开，拨弄着魔杖，同时上下打量Remus的身子。沉默良久，Snape抬起一条腿，脚搭上旁边的壁架，一手搁在膝盖上，另一只手好整以暇地举起魔杖。

 

那靴子让Remus入迷了。长筒，几乎到膝盖，密密麻麻一排生锈的搭扣。Remus想象自己被踩在底下，感受厚重的鞋底，满是尘土泥垢，带着石块或者骨头碎片的刺痛，碾磨他的大腿，挑逗他的阴茎。他想象自己跪下来，爬向Snape，沾湿嘴唇，然后在Snape的注视下一寸一寸舔净他的靴子，黑发男人看到Remus污秽不堪的舌头，欲望瞬间竖了起来。

 

可今晚的主题不是靴子。今晚是刀锋的盛宴。

 

***

 

Remus随第一下切割，呜咽出声，但魔咒直直打在他胸前，留下冷冰冰的刺痛。

 

Snape从一把刀开始，魔杖上下翻飞，让人眼花缭乱，咒语绕着Remus的身子形成一层薄雾，好像七彩斑斓的保护层。金属片锐利而干净，出乎意料的小巧。Remus低头，看到流线型刀锋镶着乌木手柄，在他肌肤上游走，不时激起尖细的刺痛。他重新闭上眼，让官能主导一切，当他被允许去 _感觉_ ，被允许重新活过来，只留下最原始的冲动和求生欲浸透神经，这个晚上就变得意义非常了。

 

他无法解释自己为什么需要如此，但那没关系，因为他猜Snape也说不清。什么时候Snape不再开口，或者Remus拒绝赴约，他们就会知道没必要继续下去了。然而到目前为止，他们还在共同呼吸着混杂了汗水，恐惧和血腥味道的空气，随着每一次刀刃刻进Remus的身子，两人的欲望也绷得越来越紧。

 

今晚的图案很别致，Remus感觉到了，于是他睁眼瞥向Snape，黑发男人目不转睛盯着小刀，好像在施魔法。突然寒光一分为二，然后是三，然后……不， _不_ ，这不对，这不是他们说好了的。他们从来没有做过这种事。

 

“不要，”Remus积聚的惊恐变成了颤抖的抗拒，“你要干什么？”

 

“别出声，”Snape在他脑后嘶嘶低语，落下一连串轻吻，金属的冰冷绕着Remus身上未完成的花纹打转。“你属于谁？”他加了一句，嗓音粗哑，Remus顿觉下腹燃烧起来，大腿内侧都在战栗。

 

“你。”他轻轻回答，重新仰头，因为撕裂肌肤的痛而退缩。

 

“我。”Snape表示同意，现在Remus可以看到了，完整的杰作，写在他身子上的字，昭示着所有权，他活动了一下被拉高在头顶，已经有些循环不畅的双手。

 

***

 

_是我的_

_淫娃_

_畜生_

 

***

 

_红色的细流蜿蜒过你的身体，缓缓渗入你的胸毛，你的腋下，你的胯间，因为那些字还在淌血。_

_我不在乎你让我有多么勃起。毫无理由，不问原因，如果我打算忍耐，那么你也要同样煎熬。_

_被标记的感觉怎么样？没有魔法能治愈这些伤疤。你可以永远看着它们，然后告诉自己你是我的。_

 

***

 

到时候了。Remus知道Snape再也忍不住了。

 

身上的伤口火辣辣疼，劈头盖脸将他淹没。Snape站起来，脱掉衣服，提醒Remus留心脚下。片刻之后，Remus头上的镣铐挪向墙边，拖着被束缚的人一起移动。他被牵扯成暧昧淫荡的姿势，弓着背，双肩紧张，血流顺着屁股和大腿继续向下，还有什么？ _哦上帝，没错_ ，划过他的阴茎。

 

愣神的功夫，一股热量来到他背后，温暖而情色，结实的身体压住他，发丝扫过他的后颈，滚烫的呼吸舔着他的耳朵。

 

这正是Snape开始讲话的时候。

 

“ _淫娃（_ _Slut_ _）_ 。”他轻松地说着悄悄话，那单词从Remus的脊骨挟着电流传遍全身。“如今你一辈子都要带着这个字了，永远以它为名。”

 

Snape的阴茎粗大，坚挺，抵着Remus的屁股，他的胸毛蹭过他的背。Remus觉得那肯定沾上了血，不由自主呻吟出来，把肿胀的勃起在面前的墙壁上磨来磨去。

 

“ _畜生（_ _Animal_ _）_ 。”Snape继续，手指滑入Remus的臀缝，若有若无描画，指尖不可思议的魔法让Remus向后撞进他怀里，扭动不已。“你真恶心，而且除了野兽，什么都不是。看看你希望被抓捕和标记的样子吧，你渴望被伤害，被污染，被蹂躏。下贱胚，对我俯首贴耳，还那么哀求更多折磨。”

 

Snape的手掌抚过那些伤痕，一下一下用力按摩着Remus的肌肉，直到他吃不住痛叫喊出声。

 

“现在我要操你了。”黑发男人在Remus耳边吹气。

 

Remus紧紧闭上眼，让身体陷入一片火热的灼烧，欲望燎原。“上帝，是的。”他咕哝，因为 _这_ 才是他过来的原因， _这_ 才是除了Snape，无人能给他的：辱骂，虐待，疼痛，用长时间激烈的性交作为惩罚，当然还有他酸痛的手臂，以及遍布周身的血痕。

 

Snape没有给他准备的机会，没有用手指或者舌头试探一下，根本不关心他是不是能接受。他走进那扇门的时候说过已经准备好了，首要规则永远都是，如果Remus _肯定了_ Snape的第一个问题，剩下的就是予取予求。

 

***

 

_我为自己的愉悦给我自己润滑，不是你的，因为进入你，看着你背上的肌肉在我身下紧张起来，没有任何快感能与之相提并论。_

_你不过是我鄙视的一头畜生，是控制着我的那份顺从，你是我不能圈养在家的淫娃。_

_但这次，我标记了你。你有主了，跑不掉了。_

 

***

 

Snape的阴茎在里面横冲直闯，Remus哭喊着，多半声音都在他能阻止以前被咽了回去，因为真的 _很疼_ ，他太紧了，痛楚不断升级，撕裂的地方渗着鲜血，可他的身子却已经燃烧起来，相对而言被强行打开的感觉反而是种不错的转换。他舔舔干裂的唇，勉强呼吸，一次，两次，因为Snape抓破他的胸口，因为Snape的屁股厮磨着他自己的臀，浑身打颤。

 

灼痛四散开来，混合着由Snape的律动引起的抽搐和快感，黑发男人粗野进出，力道大得将Remus推撞在墙壁上。他向后靠，更深地接纳，一只脚略微撤开，另一只脚保持着平衡，弓起身子，送上门任凭Snape捶打，任凭束缚他的阴茎，任凭Snape每一次推挤都在Remus耳边咕咕哝哝。

 

更多淫言秽语随黑发男人节奏的加快，倾泻进他的脑袋，Snape将自己深深埋在Remus体内，略作停留便又退出来，变换角度，要Remus重新将他整个包容。两人都大汗淋漓，盐份进入伤口掀起新一轮剧痛，而且这里也不再阴冷了。他们正在做的事情，让小破屋重获新生。

 

火热，下流，但Remus感到伤口似乎已渐渐止血，他想象着被刻在皮肉上的猥亵字眼最终愈合成张牙舞爪的红色疤痕，与自己苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比。Snape凶狠残忍地操他，毫无怜悯，喘息间嘟囔着，贱货就应该像这样喜欢被干到半死，就应该淫荡地哀求更多羞辱。然后黑发男人的高潮迫近了，Remus能感觉到，随着越来越急促的呼吸和唇边溢出的低吼，Snape不顾一切撑开他，填满他。

 

身体里面滚烫而强烈的热流冲击让Remus喘不过气，Snape粗鲁揉捏过的地方刀痕持续敏锐的痛，但更深层次讲，对他也是另一种刺激，堆叠的快感即将冲破巅峰，他的阴囊缩紧，因为被忽略而哀鸣。Snape没有丢下他或者去整理自己；黑发男人快速从他体内抽离，白浊的精液顺着Remus的大腿流淌，随即他把Remus转过来，不顾依旧吊在头顶的镣铐。

 

他双膝跪地，Remus的手在束缚中笨拙挣扎，随着Snape将自己的阴茎吞入口中而呻吟叹息，Snape一手握紧根部，张开双唇环绕包裹前端。Remus几乎立刻就高潮了，他的阴茎早已涨痛难耐，时刻准备着在最轻微的爱抚下释放。Snape的手太过用力，猛烈套弄，还不忘加入牙齿的刮蹭，Remus敢打赌他在起身后撤之前，至少吞了一次下去。

 

他眯起眼睛盯着Remus，扭头，把口中残留的精液啐到地上。

 

穿好衣服，黑发男人伸出一根手指划过Remus的胸口，指尖蘸起尚未干透的殷红，小心翼翼将Remus的下唇涂满，又仔细抹去冗余在口角的血色，他退了一步，津津有味吮吸起手指，灵巧的舌往复缠绕，舔到一滴不剩。

 

***

 

_看你。_

_身上到处都是汗，混着半干的血还有我们的精液；你发丝凌乱，胳膊现在肯定已经失去知觉了。你应该被摧毁，应该被羞辱。迄今为止你似乎已经和我说过上百遍了吧，你讨厌我，永远不会回头。_

_但事实相反。_

_你只是一动不动，被吊在半空，望着我，活像一头困在笼中的野兽，你眼神涣散，我知道你还硬着。_

_费力对上我的目光，你咂咂嘴，柔软粉润的舌扫过下唇，尝到了血腥味，那是我为了玷污你，特别画上去的，你最终寻着本能，一点一点濡湿那暗红的轮廓。_

_你是我的，你自己明白。_

 

***

 

这正是Remus所恐惧并且哀悼的结尾。不过别无选择。

 

Snape放开他的束缚，转身，在Remus揉着手腕勉强拣起衣服的时候给自己变出一杯水。他一言不发地穿戴，感觉衬衫粘在伤口上了，套上外衣时肩关节好像也响了几声。弯腰系靴子的动作让他的屁股抽搐着隐隐作痛，他轻轻笑了笑，马上就后悔了，因为那股悸动蹑手蹑脚，重新爬上了他的意识。

 

他回头看了Snape一眼，黑发男人已经掀起帘子走进里面的房间去了，Remus知道那儿有张小床，还配着床头桌。他知道那是卧室，却从来没有睡过。他还不能让自己开口，字句只会破坏了这咒语的力量，他懂。那些言辞让表面浮华，让他们摆给别人看的模样有可乘之机，让外面的东西偷偷溜进这与世隔绝的小屋，把此处两人之间所发生的一切彻底粉碎。

 

今晚唯一需要表达的话语已经刻在他身子上了，还豁着口，硬生生的疼。他明白这几个字被寄予厚望，可能改变什么，不过那却是他绝对不会同意的。毕竟，战争还在进行，无论哪一方，都有太多人对刀锋游刃有余。

 

他不需要留下来，也能铭记自己属于谁。

 

Remus将围巾环绕脖颈裹得严严实实，这次很小心，避免刺激到瘀伤的皮肉，然后从兜里掏出那张字条。他一声不吭，寥寥数言，随即默念咒语，让羊皮纸飘进内室。

 

每一年，Snape都满怀希望，这也是为什么每一年，Remus都静静离开。

 

***

 

_谢谢。_

_圣诞快乐。_

_RL_

 

 

 

 

-fin-

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/4

 


End file.
